The Kim Brothers
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Kim bersaudara memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Kim Joonmyeon dan Kim Jongdae memiliki keunikan yang tidak ingin dimiliki oleh orang lain.


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Kim Jongdae

Kim Joonmyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genre:

Brothership, pshyco(?), kriminal di bawah umur(?), gore

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae adalah pemuda yang lucu, ceria dan manis. Dia memiliki seorang kakak. Ayahnya di penjara karena membunuh seorang anak gubernur tiga tahun lalu. Dia dan kakaknya, Joonmyeon, hanya tinggal bersama ibu mereka. Ibunya adalah orang yang sibuk, setiap hari beliau pergi bekerja. Joonmyeon menjadi sangat berbeda sejak ayah dipenjara, dia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia hanya keluar saat ibunya pulang dan menyuruhnya makan malam.

Setiap hari Jongdae bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan Joonmyeon. Namun kakaknya tidak sarapan bersamanya, Joonmyeon akan makan setelah Jongdae selesai karena dia sibuk bersiap-siap di kamar.

Jongdae sudah memasuki kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama, sementara kakaknya sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Jongdae termasuk siswa yang biasa saja di sekolah. Dia cukup cerdas di beberapa mata pelajaran. Dia sangat menyukai pelajaran Kimia, Psikologi dan Fisika. Dia tidak memiliki kekasih, dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal seperti itu.

Jongdae sangat menyukai kucing. Dia senang mengambil kucing yang ditemukannya di jalanan dan membawanya ke taman untuk bermain bersamanya. Jongdae suka kucing dengan warna yang unik, namun tidak banyak kucing yang memiliki bulu berwarna unik.

Karena itulah dia membuatnya menjadi unik.

Jongdae kesal, karena setiap kucing yang diajaknya bermain selalu berakhir sama. Mereka mati. Apakah dia terlalu kuat mencukur bulunya? Padahal dia hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi unik. Warna merah terlihat cocok dengan kucing yang lucu. Jongdae menyimpulkan bahwa kucing tidak akan bertahan lama jika tubuh mereka dipenuhi darah.

Jongdae ingin tahu apakah manusia juga begitu.

Dia mulai melakukan eksperimen. Percobaan pertamanya adalah seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang bernama Jinri. Gadis itu imut dan lucu, tinggal di sebelah rumah. Suatu hari gadis itu bermain ke rumah temannya, namun gadis itu mampir ke rumahnya saat pulang. Jongdae memberikan segelas susu yang berisi obat tidur. Kakaknya masih mengunci diri di kamar, jadi dia bisa leluasa menggunakan rumah.

Jongdae memilih basement yang lebih sejuk dan tenang. Dia menelanjangi dan menutup mulut Jinri lalu mengikatnya di sebuah kursi. Jongdae mulai melakukan tugasnya. Jinri terbangun saat dia mulai mencukur kulit tangannya, Jinri berteriak tertahan dan memberontak, namun Jongdae terlalu serius hingga tidak mempedulikannya.

Saat dia selesai dengan seluruh tangan kanan Jinri, Jongdae tersenyum senang. Warnanya sangat cantik dan sangat menarik. Dia melihat Jinri yang menangis, dia sudah diambang kesadarannya, suaranya teredam oleh kain yang diikat di mulutnya. Jongdae merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Seluruh darahnya berpacu dengan cepat, adrenalin memuncak saat melihat hal yang sudah dia lakukan.

Dia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini.

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae menoleh dengan cepat. Dia melihat Joonmyeon berdiri di pintu basement, matanya menatap lurus sosok Jinri yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. Joonmyeon menggunakan kaus putih dan hoodie hitam, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu, sepertinya dia tadi pergi keluar. Jongdae langsung berdiri dan menghadap Joonmyeon.

"Jongdae...apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun karena terlalu kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya melakukan sesuatu menyenangkan..." Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak takut karena sudah ketahuan melakukan sesuatu, namun dia hanya merasa malu. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut ataupun menyesal.

"Ternyata tidak ada gunanya..." Joonmyeon berucap sedih. "Aku pikir jika aku menjaga jarak denganmu, kau tidak akan mengalaminya juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae bingung. Mereka melupakan Jinri yang sudah pingsan.

"Akan aku tunjukkan." Joonmyeon berjalan melewati Jongdae dan menuju Jinri. Gadis kecil itu sudah bernapas pendek. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku celananya. Jongdae menatap penuh minat saat Joonmyeon mulai membuka dada Jinri dengan pisau secara perlahan dan berhati-hati supaya tidak merusak jantungnya. Jongdae melihat Jinti masih bernafas, dia tidak tahu Joonmyeon bisa melakukan hal itu. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat tenang.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan jantung Jinri, barulah Jinri berhenti bernafas. Joonmyeon mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan benang dan jarum. Joonmyeon menjahit bekas lukanya dengan telaten dan rapi. Jongdae terpukau dengan kerapian jahitan kakaknya.

"Sekarang bantu aku menyingkirkan jasad ini. Kita tidak ingin ibu di penjara seperti ayah, kan?" Ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Jongdae menatapnya lama, lalu senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya yang manis.

Malamnya setelah Jongdae dan kakaknya membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka, dia tidak sengaja mendengar ibunya yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahan, aku akan menghilangkan iblis berwajah malaikat itu dari hidupku. Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya, akan aku lakukan besok malam."

Jongdae langsung lari ke kamarnya saat ibunya menutup telepon. Keesokan harinya Jongdae bangun pagi seperti biasa dan menyiapkan sarapan. Kali ini Joonmyeon turun ke dapur ikut sarapan bersamanya. Joonmyeon menghidupkan radio di dekat kulkas, mereka makan bersama dengan mendengarkan berita anak hilang.

"Hyung, semalam aku mendengar ibu sedang bicara di telepon." Jongdae memulai pembicaraan. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap adiknya.

"Dia bilang, 'Aku tidak tahan, aku akan menghilangkan iblis berwajah malaikat itu dari hidupku.' Apa ibu akan membuang kita?" Tanya Jongdae sedih.

Joonmyeon terlihat berpikir, "Tidak, ibu tidak akan membuang kita. Kita bukan sampah." Joonmyeon melanjutkan makannya.

Jongdae hanya terdiam, dia tidak berani menanyakan apa yang akan ibu mereka lakukan. Malam itu ibunya pulang lebih cepat, dia sedang mengerjakan pr di ruang tamu.

"Jongdae, kakakmu mana?" Tanya ibunya lembut, nada yang jarang digunakannya. Ibunya pasti sedang bahagia.

"Sedang di kamar, ibu." Jawab Jongdae.

"Oh, kau belum tidur?" Ibunya melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya di sofa, Jongdae kembali membelakangi ibunya untuk melanjutkan pr nya.

"Belum, pr nya belum selesai." Jongdae mendengar suara besi yang bergesekan, dia mulai merasa aneh. Jongdae berusaha mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan pr nya, namun bayangan seseorang menutupi cahaya lampu dari belakangnya. Jongdae berbalik dan melihat ibunya mengangkat sebuah pedang, secara refleks Jongdae mengangkat kedua tangannya menutupi kepala. Namun rasa sakit tidak pernah datang, saat Jongdae membuka mata, dia melihat ibunya mematung, lalu secara perlahan terjatuh ke samping.

"Hyung!" Jongdae berseru senang. Joonmyeon berdiri dengan wajah datar, tangannya memegang pisau dapur yang berdarah. Joonmyeon menatap ibunya yang tidak bergerak lagi, kemudian menatap Jongdae.

"Kita harus pergi, kemasi barang-barang mu."

Jongdae menuruti perintah kakaknya dan berlari ke kamarnya, dia hanya membawa barang-barang yang penting, beberapa potong pakaian, juga sekotak peralatan jahit. Kakaknya pasti senang. Jongdae memakai hoodie abu-abu dan snapback biru yang senada dengan kemeja yang dipakainya.

Jongdae kembali berlari ke ruang tamu dan melihat kakaknya sedang mengatur posisi ibunya hingga berbaring dengan perutnya, pedang yang sedari tadi di pegang ibunya menembus dadanya sampai ke punggung, menutupi tusukan Joonmyeon sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sudah!" Jawab Jongdae ceria.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya sendiri, dia memberikan tas kecil kosong kepada Jongdae. Joonmyeon pergi ke dapur, Jongdae mengikuti di belakang. Joonmyeon membuka kulkas dan mengambil makanan, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil.

Joonmyeon menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan wajan kosong di atasnya, Jongdae mengambil majalah dan meletakkannya di dekat api. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat adiknya, dia mengelus kepala Jongdae dan mengajaknya keluar rumah. Mereka berjalan santai di jalanan sepi. Mereka berada di puncak bukit saat melihat api yang menyala-nyala di kejauhan.

"Hyung, kenapa kita harus membakar rumah?" Tanya Jongdae.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut, wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat seperti malaikat. Dia menarik pundak adiknya dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan.

"Karena ada enam belas orang di sana, kasihan jika tidak di kremasi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

End dengan gaje nya -.-


End file.
